Mr Playboy and i
by Quen37
Summary: This is the story of a simple, rich and shy type hotel heiress Gabriella Montez trying to steal the heart of the hottess and most popular playboy in school Troy Bolton for the sake of a friend. Can miss goody two shoes win the heart of the Ultimate Bad boy?
1. Chapter 1

Mr Playboy and i

Summary

"I know I'm not the type of girl that you usually go out with. I'm not sexy, I'm not attractive and I'm no fun. I'm plain and boring with no charm at all. The only thing good about me is probably my brain which everyone finds boring but i must ask you this..."

"Mr Troy Bolton can I be your girlfriend?"

This is the story of a simple, rich, shy type hotel heiress Gabriella Montez, trying to steal the heart of the hottest and most popular playboy in her school, for the sake of her best friend.

Can miss goody goddy win the heart of the ultimate badboy despite their parents rivalry in the business world?

Will she be successful?

Chapter 1-The playboy

Chapter 2-The plan

Chapter 3-The confession

Chapter 4-The fight

Chapter 5-The plan to get jealous

Chapter 6-Ditching class

Chapter 7-The kiss

Chapter 8-Meeting an old friend

Chapter 9-The confrontation

Chapter 10-You are drunk  
_

Chapter 1 will be uploaded if you review. Please Review


	2. Chapter 1-The playboy

Mr playboy and i Chapter 1-the playboy

I don't own high school musical and its characters

****Gabriella's POV**

It's another typical Monday here in East High cafeteria while I enjoy reading my book 'Master of the Game' by Sidney Sheldon. My school is considered the most prestigious school in New York. This school is known for being exclusive to sons and daughters of the rich and famous. You can just imagine the life I live with each day here Social Climbers, Backstabbers, Bullies, you know typical school settings like Gossip Girls, minus the drama. Sitting beside me is my best and only girlfriend Taylor.

Taylor Mckessie, also known as Tay is the daughter of one of the most famous fashion designers in the world and I want to emphasize that she is the most beautiful girl in this school. She is also charming, talented, charismatic and very fashionable. No wonder every guy wants to date her not to mention the models and celebrities outside school.

Everyone expects me Gabriella Anne Montez to be like Taylor and I should and act like her because we are best friends, but I am I exact opposite. I'm dull, conservative, boring and a 'nun'. The only we have in common is that we are both rich.

But even if Tay got the attention and I the sympathy I never envied her. She was a best friend and sister to me. Whatever she has now she truly deserves it and I don't want to steal the limelight from her as long as I remain 'queen of quiz bees'

"Hey Gabs you should finish your food before reading. Skipping meals is bad for your health" She said in a mother like

I looked at her and smiled "Ooops, am sorry Tay, let me finish this chapter, ok?

She nodded in agreement

Typical Taylor always taking care of me. It's like I'm her baby sister always needing protection. I still remember the day we became friends.

You see, when we in ninth grade were picking on me. Since we didn't have any average kids in school, the smart people were always bullied. Taylor saved me from those mean girls and decided and decided that I should hang out with her so no one will bully me again, since that day no one has ever did mean things to me.

I owe Taylor everything if not for her I would still be bullied and have no one to talk to. And in return I promised to always make her happy and satisfied even if it's the lamest and most stupid idea ever.

Tay is a true friend; She never takes advantage of my weaknesses, She always teaches me to be strong and fight back and to be a hottie, but I don't see myself doing those things. I am different; I'm very shy always hiding in my books. The only boy I can have a conversation is Zeke and am a goody goody. I always obey all the rules even when it comes to proper wearing of the uniform. I am like Hermione Granger just worse. You see all the girls at school wear the uniform in a stylish way. Most of them make the skirt shorter, replace the bowtie with a necktie and reduce the polo. And this was copied from Taylor the 'Trendsetter'

"Tay is everything alright you look bothered" I asked

"I'm meeting up with Chad after the lunch break, I'm skipping class I know that you will disapprove but we really need to talk please be okay with this" She pleaded.

Chad Danforth is Taylor's boyfriend and a model. They've been together for a month and I can tell that she seems happy with him. I just hope it won end like others, I hate it when guys leave with no decent reason.

"You're upset because you think I won't allow you to skip class" I furrowed my eyebrows at her

She simple nodded

"Look Tay, I'm your best friend not your Mom. I'm here to support you. I know class is important but who am I to interfere in the blossoming relationship of Romeo and Juliet" I said swaying my hands in the air just like in theatricals. Then we both chuckled.

"Thank you so much Gabs. You know, can make you do thing you never thought you would do" She said with a spark in eyes

"Did you get that from a book or song? C'mon Tay students skip class for a lot of reasons but love? Ha-ha Please…" I finished with a smirk

"Oh stop it grumpy, if only you do everything I teach you then love will be begging at your feet" She bragged. "Speaking of love your prince charming is here". Taylor said pointing to someone from my back with her mouth. When I looked back I saw our friend Zeke heading our way.

Zeke Baylor is the son the most famous doctors in USA. They own a lot of hospitals around the world and they were both surgeon. Just imagine how smart is parents are.

"Good morning ladies. Mind if I join you?" Zeke said in a gentlemanly way.

"Sure honey, but I'm about to leave so please take of the hotel heiress if you may" Chloe commanded. And then she immediately left with a big smile on her face, wow she really was excited to see Chad.

"Good afternoon hotel heiress" Zeke greeted.

"Please don't call me that, I am not comfortable with that title" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"As you wish my lady" he agreed and we both chuckled

Zeke is a childhood of Taylor, and after the saving-from-the-bully incident; we became close friends. He's very thoughtful, kind, talented, sporty, and also very popular among the ladies and I also had feelings for him, and I have no intention of telling him because I know and I can sense his feelings for Taylor.

Childhood friends always end up together right? He is taking care of me because Taylor said so, he really is a nice guy and I hope Taylor as more than a friend but thinking in that way makes my heart ache.

"Tay looks happy huh?" Zeke asked.

The poor guy, I know he's hurt. Seeing the girl you loved in another man's arms always felt bad.

"Yes she's skipping class to see Chad" oops sorry Zeke slip of tongue

"Well I just hope it doesn't end up like the others. I hope no one interferes

"What do you mean by that?"

He shifted is position and whispered "Theirs is someone behind all of Taylors break ups.

"WHAT?! WHO?" I shrieked. And then I noticed everyone in the cafeteria staring at me

Zeke looked surprised at my sudden outburst but recovered "Shhs keep quiet. No one knows about this and you can't tell anyone about this, especially Taylor" I nodded in agreement

"I know you are wondering why all the guys that dated Taylor were always the ones breaking up with her. Well you see I investigated this and found out that there was a foul play" he boasted

Ofcourse he would do that he cared about Taylor. And he also can't stand the fact that Taylor is always crying about it.

"Who is it? Is a stalker? A psycho? Who is the mastermind" I asked eagerly

"This guy is no ordinary guy, infact he is the most popular guy in school. Any guesses?" he asked

I really have to guess the most popular in school is Troy Bolton, the son of one of the most influential man in the world, the own one of the most biggest bankers in USA, shopping malls and was my father's arch-rival in the hotel business but we did win that part. He was also the hottest guys in school. He is talented, sporty, outgoing and a hardcore player.

"It is definitely Troy Bolton" I said gritting my teeth "But why would you do that?"

"You are right it is Troy, you see Troy, Taylor and I were all best mates infact me and troy viewed Taylor as a little sister, we were very protective of her but Troy was too much; he treated her as one of is possessions. In eight grade when Troy found out that she was dating a celebrity kid they were in love but Troy heard none of that, he threatened the kid that if he doesn't break up with Tay he'd make sure is dad lost all is possessions, the got scared and broke with Tay. She later found it was Troy and despised him from that day on. We met you in ninth grade and Tay didn't want to mention this to anyone anymore.

"But it's been years. You mean to say that he's always been doing that".

"Yes I basically just came with this discovery. I thought that since Tay hated him he would live her alone. Maybe he just loves her so much to not leave her. You remember Brandon? Tay's boyfriend last year I bumped into him last week and asked for his side of the break up and trust me it took a lot of treat and assaults for him to crack, it turns out Troy threatened him to."

"That stupid jerk! Who the hell does he think he is? He is no god" I was beyond furious.

"calm down Gabs remember nobody knows" I probably zoned out because I was to busy glaring at Troy and cursing him loudly girls surround is table what a selfish bastard, son of a bitch. I was totally pissed he had all the girls in the world yet he chose Taylor I never knew people like him existed in this world. I wanted to rip his hair off with my hands.

I was busy cursing him that I didn't notice he was looking at me with an arrogant smirk on his face. What was that about? I asked myself, I shot him another glare; I swear if looks kill he would have been dead by now, before hurriedly living the cafeteria.

PLEASE I KNEW AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER

****xxxxQUEN37xxxx****


End file.
